


Cold Comfort

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: The year is 1961, the Cold War is in full swing and America has his own pressures and responsibilities to attend to as he attempts to deal with the growing threat of the USSR, diplomacy, and his own paranoia and stress. A multi-chapter side story to a future fic I have planned but can be read on it's own. Also this is a very late Valentine's day gift to someone very dear to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomically/gifts).



> Additional notes/historical notes.
> 
> This fic takes place in 1961 during this period President JFK was in power, a nickname he had was 'Jack' and that's who America is referring to. Jackie is his wife and first lady Jackie Kennedy, later Jackie Onassis.
> 
> The Bay of Pigs invasion was a failed military invasion of Cuba undertaken by a CIA response paramilitary group in order to overthrow Fidel Castro's communist government. It took place from the 17th to the 19th of April 1961.
> 
> The Berlin Wall went up overnight on August 13th 1961. At that time it was a very crude hastily built wall made of concrete and brick. Later it became larger and harder to get across as time went on and it was improved. It cut off West Berlin from East Berlin and East Germany surrounding it. The official story by the GDR government was that the wall was built to prevent West German 'fascists' from coming into the nation and to protect the GDR from them, the real reason was to stop the large flow of people escaping into allied territory since up until that time, it was one of the easiest ways to escape the GDR. It's debatable if the Russians were involved or wanted it but in any case the real push for the wall came from the East German leader Walter Ulbricht and it was built by the East German army.
> 
> On May 21 1961 the Freedom Riders were involved in the Montgomery Riots in Montgomery, Alabama.

It had been a rather eventful year for America, stressful but eventful. The election of a young and vibrant president, along with the recent advancements in space exploration, had made him feel as light as a feather. Despite this, he was still smarting from the dismal failure of the invasion of the Bay of Pigs, and whenever it was brought to mind it made him feel as if black bile was crawling up his throat after a feeling of nausea and sick. The race riots were also another mater troubling him, a constant specter in the back of his mind. However none of these things troubled him so much as the USSR, or as he had been formally known, Russia. America's lip curled in disgust as he thought of the large nation and how everything he touched turned corrupted and evil. Cuba and the GDR were both proof enough of that, and now they too filled America with disgust and paranoia at simply the thought of them lurking in the shadows. The matter or Yuri Gagarin and the Berlin wall hadn't helped sooth his feelings towards Russia, not at all. In fact, the latter was the reason he was here in the Munich airport waiting for Germany to pick him up. Not officially of course, this was to be a secret and rather informal meeting, but America had his agenda planned regardless.

Right at that moment Germany drove up to where America was waiting and the latter nodded at him, a smile playing on his lips. Right on time, just as he had expected and he quickly got into the other nation's car. America slammed the door rather loudly, causing Germany to jump slightly and a wrinkle to form on his forehead. However America pretended not to notice, instead he simply settled comfortably in his seat and waited for Germany to start the car, which he soon did. There was one thing though that America disliked about this whole matter, there was a silence between them. It was rather awkward, almost as if the air itself was holding it's breath and feeling like an intruder among the two incarnates. America normally didn't mind silence, but this time he did, and he couldn't help the anxious feeling in his gut that constantly pricked at him like a needle worrying away at a voodoo doll. He sighed, trying to put himself at ease and said, "So, how're things going? I mean...besides the obvious." The obvious of course was that accursed wall, and his brother. America briefly remembered how he had once been called Prussia. Now he was simply known a the DDR or GDR in English. What an awful name, he thought to himself. It felt bitter in his mouth.

Germany gave a noncommittal grunt, then the nation actually spoke. "It's...been stressful, as I'm sure you know." Again there was silence. America couldn't help but think that Germany was as sociable as that cement wall in Berlin, and it almost made him laugh, but he didn't. He supposed it was up to him to charm the other nation and put him at ease, so he spoke once more. "It's been hard work for me too, but I'm here for personal reasons...partly," he said as he flashed an easy grin. "Before we get to what I'm here for...or instead of discussing anything that might trouble you, I got a better idea. How 'bout you hear about my new president for now? You've seen him around I know. Jack is just swell, and his wife Jackie is a dear, real charming, a real lady." The furrows on Germany's forehead slightly relaxed and he nodded. "I suppose wouldn't do any harm." With that America grinned once more and began chatting about his Lady Jackie and Sir Jack F. over in that far away place that would one day be called Camelot.

Not long afterwards America found himself sitting in Germany's study while Germany himself was absent. He had excused himself a few minutes beforehand in order to get drinks and other refreshments, and America was awaiting his return. Meanwhile that anxious pricking needle had returned once again, and it had crawled up and poked at his heart and now was gnawing at his brain, as if the witch doctor had tired of the poor doll's stomach and had decided to play with his other parts. He fidgeted and tapped his toes in order to distract himself from the worry eating at him, but to no avail. His eyes darted around the room and in one quick moment he got up from his chair, looking under the rug, running his hands under the desk, and peering under all the chairs, almost like a madman in the midst of a flurry of activity. Just then the door swung open. It was of course Germany, and he found America on all fours on the floor, his hair slightly disheveled, and a wild look in his eyes. There was another silence between the two, somehow much more awkward and awful than the one in the car. It was broken by a nervous and agitated laugh, America's laugh."...Sorry 'bout that. I dropped my glasses and just found them...I was sort of worried I'd step on them and I don't know how I'd get home without them." With that he got up, cleared his throat, tried to smooth down his hair, and sat down in the seat he had been sitting in previously.

Germany raised an eyebrow at that explanation, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. After all, the nation's glasses had been on his face when he had last seen him and there was really no reason for him to drop them so far away from the chair where he had been sitting. Nevertheless he decided to keep his thoughts and suspicions to himself for now. In his precarious situation he knew it would do no good to provoke the incarnate before him. In fact he was all to aware of the consequences of upsetting America and the power the young nation now held. It troubled him, but he supposed that he deserved it. He placed the drinks and a few small cakes on the desk before America and then sat down on the other side across from him. "Well I suppose I'll let it go." There was a pause, then he said, "...Broth- I mean East always used to do strange things like that...so there's not much harm done." He quietly shuffled a small pile of papers on his desk, pretending to look though them. He felt rather sad at the memory, however he didn't let it show on his face which remained impassive. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about them? On the telephone...you mentioned you had a reason you wanted to see me...'unofficially.'"

"Uh, right," America said, launching his first attack. "See it's actually about your brother." At that Germany flinched, but only for a moment. Otherwise he tried to remain impassive and as he put the papers down he said, "Go on.." Everything was going well so far, or so America thought, though he had reason to think so. Germany never did suffer fools gladly and in this case he seemed rather interested since he hadn't actually stopped him from speaking. He then sighed sadly, he was always an excellent actor after all, and crossed his legs before saying, "I was just thinking, with that wall I reckon it's going to be a lot harder to see him and to even know if he's ok. If it was even easy to know that information before that commie re-put that thing up." America didn't betray his thoughts, but that had actually been a rather close call. The seething hatred he felt for Russia and his ideology had almost slipped out in rather abrasive words, perhaps too abrasive in this situation. Fortunately, he had caught himself and Germany had not even noticed. Instead the other nation shifted awkwardly at the mention of seeing Prussia and said, "Truthfully...I didn't see or talk to East much beforehand...we tended to be kept away from one another even when you weren't around."

Germany didn't mention the fear that he carried within him, the sneaking and pervasive thought that Prussia did not want to even see him at all, but despite his silence his face looked rather tense. America noticed this, but he said nothing. He simply tapped his fingers on the desk, measuring his words and setting the bait he needed. "But don't you miss him? Aren't you worried? I mean who knows what that Ruskie's doing to him over there. What if I said I had an idea of how you could keep some tabs on your brother? Maybe not talk to him, I mean...if the Ruskie's torturing him...or worse-" he added with a knowing look at the other nation. " -Talking to him would give him info to rat on us with, even if he didn't want to, and would probably make Ruskie retaliate. Given your delicate situation I bet you wouldn't want that." He gave Germany a pointed look, unsaid was the threat of warfare or any other possible methods of retaliation. However it was not needed, both knew too well what the risk was.

Germany listened carefully to the nation's words and pondered them. In the past before the world wars he had always thought of himself as cautious, logical, and measured. However now after the loss and the horror of the past he constantly doubted his own judgement and was unsure where to turn to. It didn't help that this was really the first time on his own without Prussia. Despite that though, despite his lacking self confidence and crushing unease, he knew he couldn't let that control him, and he also know that he couldn't let that hold him back from whatever actions needed to be taken. His loneliness and the worry and anxiety for his brother also made him want to take up America's offer before even knowing what it really was. There was another thing that worried him as well, what if Prussia was being tortured? He had no idea if he was or wasn't and for now he could do nothing to help him. He was blind, it was as if a monster of smoke and ink had covered the entire east and had taken Prussia along with it, hiding him forever. America's addition of "or worse" made his fears only grow, what could "or worse" mean? Could it be- before his thoughts stayed and trailed further form their safe path and made their way onto thick bambled roads of his mind that were now well worn, he spoke once more. America listened and waited like a cat stalking it's prey. "...I refuse to consider this notion until you at least tell me what it is...but I can't deny that I do want to know if East is alright or not. So, out with it. Tell me your idea."

America nodded and said, "Fair enough, you're not a rash guy Germany. I like that. You consider the possibilities carefully, that's good in a situation like this!" It was glib though what he was saying, pure flattery to ease the other nation's nerves and butter him up. After all America wanted to lay on the charm, he wanted Germany to trust and to depend on him. It would do no one any good if he was somehow persuaded to turn to the communists, an action America constantly feared. No, Germany had to be reminded that America was a constant friend and source of support, for the greater good of containing the communist threat of course. "Anyway, to get to the point my idea was pretty simple, but I figured you guys over here haven't tried it yet. I mean this wall business just...well, it literally came up overnight," and he shook his head and chucked mirthlessly as he said this. "My idea was, what about bugging? And keeping a literal eye on him?" Germany was about to speak, but America raised his hand and said, "Now before you say anything hear me out. Listen to the whole idea alright? So it's simple, like I said, and should be easy, low risk too depending how far we go, but hey...what's the price for a little peace of mind, am I right?" He flashed a smile and continued on, "The first and primary option is to bug him, bug his house, and if possible but less likely his office desk. To do that we'll need a man over there, someone trained and who knows what he's doing to plant the bugs in good places and just as important, to not get caught by the Ruskies. You know they're everywhere, like cockroaches." He practically spat the last word out, then looked up at Germany for a moment. The other nation just nodded at him, signaling for him to continue. "Thanks, and that ties into our second point. If the bugging works...and if it's possible, I mean we don't want the commies getting ahold of him or anything like that, I think it might be possible to have a man on the ground keeping a physical eye on him. Even taking pictures and evidence if anything nasty's going on." America then shrugged after saying this, as if this idea was only a maybe.

In reality it was just what he wanted to do, but he wanted to play his cards safely in case anything went wrong. "Of course that's only if it's safe enough, and the bugging works out. Keeping tabs on him though modern technology in his home and though good old fashioned human resources outside to sum it up." He then held a finger up, a silent signal for the other nation to wait. Germany understood that and did so, nodding once more. "Now I know what you're going to say. What about his privacy and so on, but Germany-" And at this he leaned forward slightly, his brows furrowed and lips drawn into a frown. "Isn't a little peace of mind over your brother's physical and mental well being more important than all that? Isn't it better to know if he's alright? Or do you just want to sit in the dark and not know about him...unless, you don't care anymore. I mean, I'm not judging you. You two have been though a lot and well...maybe you two just aren't as close anymore. That's understandable." America shrugged but before he could do or say any anything else Germany shot up immediately, however once he realized just what he had done, he turned slightly red and coughed. Then he slowly sat down and and rubbed his forehead, sighing as he did. "...Of course I...of course...he's my brother and that's that," he said firmly. "No matter what odd or strange things he tends to do...or...his crimes and faults of the recent past...he...he's still my brother." Germany looked down on his desk for a moment, he was never really the most expressive man and even now the words he wanted to say struggled to come out, like a fly vainly trying to free itself from the confines of sticky paper and certain death. He rubbed his forehead once more, then his temples, letting the skin freely crease and fold due to the pressure of his fingers and his wearied expression. "...I agree to your idea. It's a plan...but are we collaborating or-?" Or was this a move requiring only American resources and power, that was what his unspoken words seemed to say.

The latter e was what America planned and wanted. Having Germany help wouldn't do any good, in fact it would hinder the agenda he had in the long run. "For now at least, I was thinking of only using American resources on this little project. You folks are nearer of course, but we still have American forces and personal in West Germany and West Berlin and can always send a few or more around here so this shouldn't be any problem for us. We have men trained to do such things too, real professionals and stuff. Later on if things go well we might team up with some of your men if we need any help," America had no intention of doing so whatsoever. Germany nodded, "Um, right. Perhaps this is best..." Finally, the agreement had come, but his idea hadn't fully come to fruition. There was far more work needed to be done, for the greater good of course, and for peace and freedom worldwide. In any case America grinned again, his eyes lighting up, but only slightly. "Great! Let's shake on it, on our deal as it is now of course," and he held out an open hand towards Germany, making sure to look him right in the eyes. Germany looked back, but he couldn't help a strong desire to look away. There was something in those eyes that made him feel ill at ease and rather nervous, but he resisted the temptation. Instead he simply continued to look and took America's hand. America then gave him a very firm handshake, perhaps a little firmer than was normal, but Germany was never entirely sure. Not then, nor whenever he looked back on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> Caroline Kennedy was the Kennedy's daughter and their eldest child, the younger being John Jr. She was born in 1957 and at the time of the fic she is about five years old.

It was now a month after America's trip to Bohn and he was for the moment, back at home in Washington DC looking up the possible candidates for the operations he was about to conduct. If there had been additional help it would have taken less time, but no. No, America wanted to do this on his own, he wanted to be the one to personally select people for the mission, he wanted everything to be in his own hands, under his control. That way things would be less likely to slip up, and there would be less chance of a leak or for a spy working for the Russians finding out, at least that was the idea behind his methods. He even received reluctant permission from President Kennedy to do thus. America didn't understand his bosses' reluctance, he knew he was capable of working hard and choosing who he needed quickly, or so he had thought. However despite his expectations the operation was slow going.

America pretended not to notice that. It didn't matter that America had been up for hours and had gotten so little sleep that the bags under his eyes were evident, nor did it matter that his hands shook as they went though the files. The only thing that mattered was America's meticulous methods and almost paranoid scrutiny of the men he was profiling. He had poured over the same files over and over, just in case. Whenever he finished going though one file a stinging feeling in his head and prickling feeling in his gut told him, no insisted to him, that it hadn't been enough, that he had to look it over again and again and that he had surely missed important details. At first he had tried to ignore that impulse but eventually he gave in, as he found ignoring it only made things worse and made his unease grow and grow.

In any case he was almost done, just a few more things to fill out, two more files to decide between, and everything would be ready. America sighed and looked at his watch, it was noon. His browns furrowed, he didn't remember the ten o clock hour passing, or the eleven o' clock hour for that matter. In fact he didn't even remember eating breakfast, not that he had gone home in the first place. America just shook his head, refusing to let this bother him and chucked almost nervously to himself, his hands rubbing his swollen and sleep deprived eyes as he slowly got up and left his office. As he made his way to the cafe however, he passed Kennedy who, before he could leave, stopped him by placing a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. "Alfred are you doin' alright? You look beat, you didn't stay overnight did you?"

His question took America aback slightly since he hadn't expected it. He had gotten so caught up in his work that he hadn't really noticed, but now it was uncomfortably evident. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck saying, "Um...yeah I guess I did. But this is real important work I'm doing. I mean you know that Jack..." His boss sighed and gave America a few comforting pats on the back. "I know Alfred, and believe me I understand how important...and how stressful all this must be for you." He paused for a moment as if he was trying to find the right words, bit his lip, and then continued, "Forgive me for saying this...and I can't say I understand everything. You are America after all and I'm just a simple man trying my best to do my job and serve this country, serve you, but I might understand at least a little more than some others 'round here. I'm saying this so you'll take my advice to heart."

America looked at Kennedy for a moment, waiting for him to continue and when he didn't he asked, "And..what's that advice Jack?" For one small moment he felt like a young boy being advised by his older and wiser father. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. Normally it would of irritated him, but for some reason this time it felt different. Coming from Kennedy it just felt welcoming and comforting instead of irritating. Instead of being patronizing it was like he really cared, like America really mattered to him. "My advice is...just take it easy for a bit. Get some rest...how about you go eat lunch with Jackie and then help her out by giving your opinion on the new room she designed. She asked me to help her...but I'm not the best with these sort of things," he added with a slightly sheepish smile. "Caroline's with her too and she's been telling me she misses you." America of course remembered the little girl who had snuck him a chocolate last time they had met, she had given him a shy little smile along with it as well. She was such a cute kid. "Oh Caroline, Jack you know I'd love to but...but my work..."

He almost began babbling about the fate of the world as well, but cut himself off. He didn't quite know how Kennedy would react to that statement and it was better to be safe in any case. Even around those he would of normally trusted America had to watch what came out of his mouth these days, he knew he could never be too careful. " I know Alfred, I know. But it'll only be for an hour or two and then you can get right back on it." He looked America in the eye and then asked, "It's almost done isn't it?" That made America nod rather vigorously, he knew it had taken a while but it was all so necessary. It was needed for future security against the USSR, and that union was to America, the greatest evil the world had ever seen. "Yup, yup, almost done. Just gotta finish a few more things...but then it's a-ok to go." Kennedy grinned at that and said, "All the more reason to take a break then." He winked at America and gave him a friendly slap on the back. America then grinned back and nodded, saying, "Alright, you got me...I guess you got a point. I'll go eat lunch with Jackie and then go talk about...curtains." The two laughed at that and then went their separate ways.

A few hours later America realized that his boss had been right. Just as Kennedy had said his time with Jackie hadn't taken long and was enjoyable, her soft soothing coo of a voice and ladylike demeanor calmed his nerves and little Caroline had been a dear. Even now sitting at his desk the memory was enough to sooth him and bring a warm but small smile to his face as he continued working, and just as he promised in no time afterwards the selection and vetting process had been finished. However despite his fond feelings for Jackie, Caroline, and the warmth of presidential domesticity, the work had made him jittery and addled once more. Even after he had finished and sent the files to Kennedy for approval and admission he couldn't help but pace nervously back and forth, over and over in his office. He knew he had just sent them in but still, it was taking far too long for his liking. He was already feeling irritated as well, and so he was unable to do much of anything else for hours. Even remembering the taste of the cookies Caroline had snuck him, or the coffee Jackie had given him afterwards was unable to help him. No, now it was just America and his mind, all alone, and the millions of eyes of the world boring upon his back despite his solitude.


	3. Chapter 3

In a month's time America was frazzled, but at least the men had been chosen and now he was back once again at the Munich airport, waiting to be picked up by Germany and escorted to the base at Bohn. This meeting was slightly more official, so America was dressed to the nines in a nicely pressed suit in order to make a good impression on the other nation. His efforts probably weren't necessary, but a little more leverage and push couldn't hurt in this game of international relations. Perhaps it might of been better to postpone his trip for just a few days to rest but oh no, he didn't want to rest. His head and mind were buzzing with activity and he wanted to get right to business. He wanted get matters squared away and settled before Russia could do anything insidious or get the jump on him. As America waited, his eyes darted to and fro as if on the lookout for something, or someone, and he was nervously tugging on the cuffs of his suit. Nothing happened, and he was soon relived from his looking when Germany arrived and waited for him to get into the car. America caught the other nation's eyes and flashed him a grin before bringing his suitcase inside and getting into the passenger's seat, making sure to close the door afterwards. "Howdy! Sorry it took so long, I mean it was a big pain for me too but I've got everything settled and I've picked just the right men for the job. We can discuss details in a more secure place though, which I'd actually prefer. I mean...you never know, at least not in these times." The unsaid words 'who might be listening' hung in the air like a guillotine waiting to strike at any moment. However, both of them ignored this, despite the fact that they were more than aware of it.

America's tone was light, easy, and almost playful, but he was anything but that internally. His face and smile was a mask, hiding the picking and stinging needles that continued to rattle his brain and body. The feeling of eyes always upon him, the sense that someone was watching, waiting, listening for a slip up. He never felt safe anywhere, but at least in a secure office in Bohn he could have some peace from the Soviets. He wasn't blaming Germany of course, how would he know if his car was bugged? However America had a sure feeling that it was and was itching to check. Germany knew none of these thoughts, instead he smiled, nodded in agreement, and started to drive. "It's fine, I understand these matters can take time. Paperwork and that matter of business...I prize efficiency but...in a matter so important I suppose it might be worth it to wait." As he said this the only thing that betrayed the feelings in his heart was the tone of slight concern in his voice, and the tiny wrinkle that formed at the bridge of his nose, America noticed them all. He was pleased.

The drive unfortunately took several hours. Germany had told America that he didn't mind him sleeping since the journey had surely tired him out, but America did no such thing. He figured it would be stupid or foolish to fall asleep in a place so unguarded, and in a foreign land at that. It wasn't like he suspected Germany, no not at all, he was a trusted ally at this point despite his shady past. However America figured the unexpected could happen at any moment. It was better to be awake and aware at all times, and his eyes only dropped once, of course he wasn't tired. He figured sleeping was unneeded and only a pointless matter. America's self-instance that he repeated to himself over and over in his mind didn't do much to help him. By time they had reached the military base in Bohn the nation felt as jittery as if he had drunk twelve cups of coffee and had taken a batch of the old medicine from the 1800′s.

The military base loomed, imposing, yet to America a comforting sight. A sign of his power and might, a sign that he was on top of the world these days and would surely, hopefully, continue to be. He just had to make sure to expand his influence and let his presence be known. It couldn't stay restricted to West Germany, but had to be a beneficial force all over the world. It was his solemn duty to uphold and preserve the freedoms of the other free nations against the Soviets after all. He could only do that by showing the other nations, if by slight force if necessary, that freedom and democracy was the only way and that communism brought ruin and evil. It was for their own good after all, even if they didn't see it.

America repeated these thoughts over and over and over in his head as they finally reached the base and parked. Once they did he glanced at Germany and gave him what was an easy and comforting smile. "Hey, I was thinking...let's meet in my office instead of yours. I know my way around there better and I think I feel better leaving the files there anyway...since y'know they're top secret plans from my house. It's nothing personal, it's just for organizational purposes. I'm pretty sure a practical fellow like you understands matters like that." America's words were not a request, nor a question. Rather, he said his words in a firm and clear tone, yet a slightly friendly one as well. Despite this last quality Germany felt something, felt a presence or perhaps an sort of aura. One that made him feel that America should not be questioned and that he Germany, a lesser power, had no choice in where they were going or what would happen whatsoever. At this feeling Germany fidgeted slightly and his stomach felt as if it had become bottomless. Unease and uncertainty coupled with a sneaking paranoia began to drift into both his mind and heart.

Ignoring his instincts Germany attempted to cast off these feelings, America was his ally right? And things had improved so much from the awful situation right after the war. Surely what America wanted was best, was for his good right? He instead blamed the lack of sleep he had been having recently for his uneasy feelings. He had no idea however that he had unconsciously and gradually replaced one big brother with another. "I understand of course. Well, let's get going. I'm sure you're just as busy as I am...and it might be best to implement this plan as soon as possible for various reasons." With that he grabbed his keys, coat, and stepped out of the car. America soon bounded out after him. "You read my mind! I'll lead the way and don't worry Germany," there was a pause as America placed his hand on Germany's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Everything'll be sorted out as soon as possible. It's my mission after all to work against the threat you've got right on your doorstep. Helping you out with your brother, that's an added bonus too, from the goodness of my heart of course." Germany nodded mutely at that and the two walked in silence towards the base, and towards America's office.

The room was quiet and slightly too cold. The brown mahogany desk was there with it's neatly placed American flag. The many books neatly placed on the bookshelves behind that desk lent an air of sophistication and knowledge, and the plush red carpet reinforced that and had a sense of elegance and comfort.. However there were no windows in the room whatsoever, just a lamp glowing with a sickly green and yellow light caused by it's lampshade. America locked the door once both nations were inside and sat down in the black leather chair at his desk. He pulled out a key from his pocket, unlocked the files from the desk drawer, and then placed them on the desk before him. He threw another easy and confident smile at Germany and spread a hand towards the chair opposite him. "Sit down, sit down. Make yourself comfortable, or as comfortable as you can be while we're discussing matters of national importance of course," he said with a slight chuckle.

Germany didn't smile, but nodded curtly and sat down. Although he knew the meeting would most likely be stressful he was thankful that it was at least finally happening. Waiting and waiting for everything to be fully processed was nerve wracking and had caused the matter to become a subject that was fixated to his mind, one that hardly anything could dismiss. He was so terribly worried for his brother, and he looked it, with heavy bags under his eyes and a nearly perpetual worried expression on his face. The fact that he hadn't been getting much sleep lately didn't help calm his nerves either, and that dim and sickly light was making him feel ill for some unknown reason. However Germany figured that it would be impolite and discourtious to say such a thing so he kept his discomfort to himself.

Meanwhile America left the desk, making sure to pick up the files on it, one couldn't be too careful after all, and went to the door. He took a quick glance behind him to see if Germany was looking, which he wasn't, and then checked the lock of door. It was still locked. Sighing to himself he returned to the desk, placed the files on top of it once more, and sat down. "Sorry, just had to check some things. Nothing to worry 'bout. Anyway, let's get right down to business." America opened the files and took out a select few he had marked as suitable for public viewing, then he handed them to Germany. "Since you're a valued and trusted ally in this project I'm going to have you take a look at all these me if you're alright with them, even though I'm pretty sure you will be," he said confidently. "While you're doing that I'll explain the details right now, and of course as full partners in this operation I'm gonna tell you right now that if you've got any questions you can just ask me. I'll disclose any details that I'm sure of. I can't say everything of course, I don't wanna give any false information. I'm sure you understand, right?"

That was not entirely the truth. The fact of the matter was that America wanted the full details of the project known only to himself and others fully associated with him, and even those people were sparce. There was an gnawing, a biting in his brain telling him that things were better this way. That anyone could betray him and sell him out to the Soviets in a moment's notice, even Germany. Even the most moral and upright man could be suspect, and he knew due to the recent past that Germany was not that. Hiding information from the other nation was the right thing to do, or so America thought. It would be better for everyone. "I'll give you the jist of the situation. In the first five files are the profiles of my men that are gonna go and bug your brother's place. The next two files are are two different men. If everything goes well in the first operation, they're the ones that are gonna tail him. Then the last three files are the men that are gonna bug his office, if that's gonna even be possible. Don't wanna raise any false hopes. You know how dangerous those commies can be. I mean you're right next door. I wonder how you even do it. I wouldn't be able to do anything, heck I wouldn't be able to even sleep," he said, shaking his head. "Who knows what they might be doing behind...or even on this side of the curtain. Am I right? Gee, I figure you must have the fortitude..of a lion or built like iron to handle all this stuff."

Germany's eyebrow twitched at the reminder of his present and frankly stressful situation. He honestly didn't quite know how he handled these things either, but handle them he did. He had no other choice after all, and sometimes he considered it a fitting punishment for what he had done in the years before. He simply bowed his head and took it. "I...I will admit it's stressful, America...but this isn't the subject on hand. I want to stay on task...and I don't think I'm being too bold in requesting that. I do have one question as well...or rather two." America leaned back slightly in his chair and said, "Just making friendly small talk. Being honest and straight with you, I'd like to think of you as a valuable friend and ally even with your checkered past. So I can do that with you at any time. Plus I figure it might be a way to put off the stress and make you feel better about all the awful things the commies are doing. I'd like you to realize Germany, that I admire you and your strength, that's exactly the kind of attitude we need from our free friends in these tough tough times. But questions are swell, so shoot."

Germany nodded once more and handed the files back, having looked though them. The men looked reliable and competent enough, so he had no questions on them at least. "I appreciate the gesture, and I was simply wondering...how long do you think all these operations and steps will take...and do you have plans for watching over East in the long term?" America nodded and then hummed thoughtfully, "Well those are decent questions, and I figure I can answer them to boot. The first operation is gonna take at least two months prep time, to get everything gathered, inform the men, instruct them, and then place them discretely in East Germany. They'll have to blend in for a short about of time and then they'll quickly bug your brother's house and start monitoring. The second, if everything goes well that is, is estimated to take place about...let's say three months later. That's when more men will come and completely blend in with the oppressed population of East Germany, so they won't stand out too much. They'll tail your brother and as they get intel on him and if everything keeps going well the third and final stage in operations is gonna take place about four months from then."

Germany opened his mouth to speak once more, but before he could America interrupted him. "Now, I know what you're gonna say. Why in sam's hill is it gonna take so long, you're wondering. I'll fill you in though. I mean believe me I wish it could go faster, I wish this could all be over and done with so we know just what's happening to your brother and so my trusted friend and ally can sleep secure in his bed. First, it's gonna take so long cause we need to be careful of our information. We need to make sure it's correct and we need to analyze and monitor all of it carefully. The second reason it's gonna take so long is we need to be extra cautious so we don't attract the suspicion of the Ruskies. I've heard they've got secret police crawling all over the darn place too, like rats or roaches. It's frankly disgusting how they can impede and breech someone's freedom and privacy like that. We just do these kinds of things for the greater good, an act of charity and friendship and not political power unlike those Ruskies. We also don't want our men to get caught and tortured, I mean I don't and I'm sure you don't. Then the whole mission could fail and you'd never find out what's happening to your brother. So all in all these are the major reasons why this operation is gonna take some time to fully get it's wings in the air."

Wings, Germany knew America probably hadn't meant it, but the analogy made him think of his brother. Prussia had often compared himself to a bird for as long as Germany had known him, and there was that little yellow bird that he had always had with him. Germany's face softened as he thought of them bot., He hoped Prussia at least still had the bird with him, that Russia had not done anything to him or taken him away from Prussia. He concluded that America was right, no price was too much to pay, and no time too long to wait, if it meant that he could safely check up on his brother's welfare. Germany looked America in the eyes and said, "This all seems sensible and well thought out, I agree. However I do have one last question." America was pleased by this response and said, "Go ahead, I'd be happy to hear it." Germany cleared his throat and then said, "When the results come in, you will make sure to share them with me right away, yes?"

America cracked a grin, "Of course I will, another good question, but Germany this whole thing is for you. I mean it's for peace and security's sake but it's also for you. So of course you're gonna get the results right away, even if they're bad or troubling. I'll give you a call beforehand so you can prepare yourself for what you'll probably see too, but don't worry. If everything goes well and the Ruskies don't mess everything up you'll be able to have some peace of mind about your brother. I care about all my friends and wanna protect them, unlike those commie bastards who only care about power. You said that was your last question right, so let's shake on this and...wait...I think I have some whiskey here, so how about we have a drink too. I know I could use it." Before Germany agreed to either request America quickly brought out some whiskey from under his desk and two shot glasses, placing them briskly on the desk. Then he held out his hand afterwards, a silent demand to the offers he had just stated.

Germany nodded, a faint and hard to detect smile landed on his face. However it was only for a short and fleeting moment, then it vanished, like the lives of the humans that made up their lifeblood and essence. "Thank you America, it's much appreciated. All of this and yes, let's shake on it. A drink sounds good too admittedly." And after saying so Germany took America's hand and shook it firmly. America squeezed the other nation's hand firmly as well, just as he had once before. Once again Germany had no idea why he felt uneasy for a brief moment, but it passed quickly, so he thought no more of it. America then poured the whiskey into both shot glasses after letting go of Germany's hand and lifted his own in the air. "How 'bout a toast- to freedom, and justice and peace, and to the free world." Germany took his shot glass and clinked it against America's. "Yes, to freedom, justice, peace and the free world." The free world was America's world of course, it was the world the way he wanted it. He would spread freedom and root out communism no matter what the stakes, it was imperative. These thoughts quickly rushed though America's head as they both quickly downed the whiskey, the burn of the amber colored liquid, American liquid, searing their throats pleasurably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Jack was JFK's nickname.
> 
> Russia and the USA's relations are more than the cold war. In the past Russia kept trading with america and indirectly supported the American revolution along with various other nations. Russia also supported the Union during the civil war.

A few months later America received several files clearly marked 'top secret'. Immediately he knew what they contained, there could be nothing else. That wasn't necessarily true, but his little plan had been first and foremost in his mind for quite some time. They may have hit a few bumps on the road but overall everything was going well, was going right on schedule. America knew that the operation would start soon and in expectation of it he had received a summons to go and listen to the first recordings of Prussia's flat, the recordings of his work place would come later of course. He had to wait till tonight to actually go, but thanks to the files he could at least satisfy himself somewhat with the early reports that were most likely contained within them. America felt a deep pounding in his chest, almost as if his heart wanted to leap out of the bounds of his ribcage. The thump, thump, thump was almost deafening to his own ears as he could almost feel the blood being rapidly pumped though his veins. A small grin came upon his face, and his hands gently twitched with excitement and anticipation as he lightly picked up the file and opened it.

To most it might of been anti-climatic, but America's brain was swelling with the possibilities of what the files might contain. The nation leafed though the papers inside and was quite pleased with what he discovered. There were written reports of what his men had seen in regards to Prussia, and he was elated to find that some of them contained Russia, since the the nation had apparently visited his satellite state. However the written reports were not the only thing inside the plain looking manila file, there were also photos. The photos pleased America even more, he chucked and said, "Perfect, these are exactly the kinds of results I wanted...for now at least. I just hope we'll get more info soon..."

There was a note of worry in his voice as he trailed off and continued to leaf though the photos, and as he went on his smirk changed into a small frown accompanied with a small shake of his head as thoughts began to swirl though his mind. Although getting incriminating information on Russia was imperative America couldn't help but remember Prussia as he had been long ago, as a kingdom. He had been so different. Back then America had been different as well, but he was sure that he had only changed for the better. In contrast to that he could of never guessed that Prussia would become so disgraced, would fall so far from what he had been, and would sink so low. It was pitiful, pathetic, and just deeply sad.

Once upon a time he had thought better of Prussia, but now it seemed to America that things were quite different. Perhaps Prussia had ceased being Prussia long ago as well. Despite some trepidation he had had at the time America knew the actions against him at the end of the second world war had been necessary. Perhaps what he had before him now showed how necessary they truly were. If he could stoop this low than he was probably capable of anything, to say nothing of the horrors of that war, horrors that America considered him responsible for. If only Russia hadn't gotten his hands on him, then things would be different, though America didn't think about just how they might be different. Instead, his thoughts turned elsewhere. Russia, and as the other nation filled his mind America's sadness turned to a simmering anger and rage, conveniently forgetting the amicable history they once had. Even the thought of the other nation could make him boil over in anger. He hated him. He hated how evil, corrupt, and awful he was. Hated the other's lack of morals and thirst for power, hated how he infringed and regularly violated the rights and freedoms of others and did terrible things to them all in the name of harmony and his precious little soviet rule.

It disgusted America, it made him sick, and it made him all the more ready and willing to fight the carrier and originator of the red disease. The evil and hateful sickness that spread oppression and cruelty throughout the world. America knew in that moment, or thought he knew, that it was up to him to fight and stand guard against Russia no matter the cost, no matter the price. Any steps needed to stop the other in this tracks were fully necessary, and he knew that he had to be on constant watch as he was always under threat from the Soviets. Always, even now, he could never rest no matter where he was.

As America's thoughts continued on this track he couldn't help as his hands began to tremble once more, crinkling the edges of the papers and photos he was looking though. America soon realized what he had been doing however and slowly relaxed his grip. He breathed a sigh, attempting to relax, when suddenly an awful ache began in his forehead. He sighed once more, this time in exasperation, and rubbed his forehead, saying, "...I guess I've been working too hard. Maybe Jack is right, maybe I should get some rest. A little nap wouldn't hurt too much, at least 'till it's time to listen to the recordings..." The young nation, with the weight of the world seemingly on his shoulders, sighed one more time and then lay down on a brown leather couch opposite from his desk. He took his glasses off, laid them aside, and tried to make himself comfortable.

He was prevented from this due to the fact that the couch was next to the door, it unnerved him. Just in case, he got up and checked the door. It was locked. America sighed in relief and laid down again, but the door still made him nervous. What if someone picked the lock? What if someone was there waiting for him? These thoughts ran though his head as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, tying to relax and calm the flood within his mind. Despite his efforts he could do no such thing, they just seemed to get worse instead. So instead of taking a nap America simply ended up staring at the ceiling in vain with tired and weary eyes refusing to close themselves, a worn out yet youthful body refusing to relax


End file.
